


Cornucopia

by KatyaMorrigan



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Kissing, Public Display of Affection, Return, Reunions, So Many Dogs, end of summer, everyone loves Persephone, just wholesome, the Underworld is a beautiful place, what it might be like when they're married and everything is official
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyaMorrigan/pseuds/KatyaMorrigan
Summary: It is the end of summer, and Persephone is making her yearly return to the Underworld, back to Hades and the place she loves. Celebrations of Harvest have sprung up in the midnight city, as a tribute to the passing of the year and the reunion of the monarchy. Although if she could choose, Persephone would just head straight home to her husband and her dogs.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Cornucopia

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of my NaNoWriMo writing challenge this year - one oneshot a day, every day for the whole of November. I'm following the SOFTober 2020 prompts by @wafflesandkruge on Instagram to give me some fluffy starting points for the coming month of fics.
> 
> The prompt for today was "together".  
> I hope you enjoy!

Persephone never wanted a huge fuss each year when she returned to the Underworld. She appreciated the people’s desire to celebrate her reunion with Hades, but in all honesty, she’d rather just go home. Life mostly in the moral realm with her mother and the nymphs was tiring, and although she appreciated time in her old space with people from her younger years, it wasn’t her true home anymore. She made it clear to the citizens of the Underworld: this was where she belonged.

She sometimes felt it was this sense of pride in their queen that was the reason for the Underworld’s growing interest in the Harvest Festival, and the celebration of the changing seasons. Soon after the deal was made, in which Persephone agreed to splitting her life between her mother and her husband, little events began to commemorate those changes in the ruling family. Her departure was treated like a funeral – ironically, she felt, for someone leaving the land of the dead to be among the living again – with black drapes hanging from the silver skyscrapers and a precession leading her towards Acheron and the ferryman. That ceremony was most painful, simply because it was a reminder of everything Persephone lost for half of the year. It was the half-yearly meeting of her doom, the descent from hell.

Harvest was a newer event that began emerging towards the end of her first century as queen. The Underworld citizens had heard about Harvest celebrations among the mortals and felt it was a worthwhile occasion to merge with the return of their monarch each year. And so the same precession threaded with death at the start of the year was instead lit up with gold and green, draped in bronzed leaves and false blossoms the same fuchsia colour as her skin. It was a carnival, a true riot of a celebration that encompassed love and life and the constant cycle of the world all at once. Truly, it was glorious.

But it took so long to make her way back home to Hades like that.

This year was no different. Persephone kissed her tearful mother goodbye, who promised to pull Persephone back from Hades’ lap as soon as she wanted it. And as she did every year, Persephone promised that she would, knowing full well that life with Hades was the most beautiful it could be.

She changed from her mortal clothing to the modern styles she preferred around the city: a white strappy dress with pink flowers around the hem and bust. It was casual, sure, but so very different from the long confines of togas and headscarves.

Persephone made her way alone to the River Styx, where Charon waited for her. He asked the same question he did every year.

“Ready to go back?”

“You know I am,” she grinned, and Charon returned her expression.

“They’re already waiting, you know.”

“At this point I’d expect nothing less. They really don’t have to, I hope they know that.”

“Oh, they do. But believe me,” he said with a warm smile, “they wouldn’t give it up for the world.”

The journey wasn’t long, but it was arduous. The wait from river bank to river bank seemed endless, with no company but Charon (not that she disliked him), and the anticipation of seeing Hades and the city once more. Months away from home seemed like nothing when Persephone was wrapped in work with the mortals, but as soon as she was fidgeting on the cushions provided by the ferryman, it was impossible to wait a moment longer.

Of course they arrived soon enough, and Persephone got a goodbye wink from Charon before he departed to collect more souls, before she was ushered through the official gates and waiting processes that lay on Acheron’s southern-most bank. Other people had to fill out paperwork – as much as Hades despised dealing with it – but there was nothing like that for the goddess of spring and Queen of the Underworld.

“Great to see you again,” said Hecate, who always seemed to manage to find herself on the front line of note-taking when it was the first day of autumn. She gave a cat-like grin to Persephone, who reached for her hand and squeezed it.

“It’s great to be home,” she said gratefully, accepting a teal arm around the shoulder and some brief updates on protocol changes that had been made to the entry process in the last six months.

Then Persephone was through the final door, stepping out of the formal black box that was admissions and into the cool blue air of the Underworld.

It was just as beautiful as she remembered – so sleek, all silver and glass and midnight tones. Everything reminded her of Hades, and everything had been built in the image of the world they now shared. Home never looked so good.

“Car’s here,” Hecate said, leading her over with a slightly faster step. It was much easier to avoid being spotted at this stage: a few years of paparazzi irritation had taught Persephone plenty about getaway cars and nearby friend’s homes to crash at.

Persephone kissed Hecate on the cheek and waved goodbye for now as she opened the black car door and slipped into the front.

“You still smell like hay,” Hades mumbled, giving her a grin from the driver’s seat. She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

“It’ll wear off like it always does.”

“I don’t dislike it,” he amended, “It’s just always the first thing that tells me you’re back.”

“That, and Hecate texting you.” Persephone smiled, and he chuckled.

“That too.”

Hades took his hands off the steering wheel and shifted in his seat so he was facing Persephone. His face hadn’t changed in the half year that had passed – maybe his hair was cut slightly differently, maybe he was more handsome than she remembered as it always seemed to be.

“I missed you,” he murmured, taking her pink face in his large blue hands and pulling her into a kiss, soft and generous, like no time had passed since their goodbye embrace. Persephone sighed, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck and melting against him. It was always the best part about coming home – that first kiss, that first touch. It was like falling in love with him all over again.

Eventually he pulled away, clearing his throat and looking a little flushed. Persephone giggled, rubbing his shoulder and settling back in her seat.

“I’m ready to be escorted to my parade,” she said.

“Yes ma’am.”

They drove in quiet as Persephone prepared for the public appearance of the year. She and Hades didn’t like to appear grand in front of the Underworld citizens – they worked just as hard and honestly as any other couple, and saw no point in placing their image around the city in the same way Zeus and Poseidon were wont to do. So it was no wonder the reception to their biannual appearance was as huge as it was.

“Do you want to get changed before we leave the car?” Hades asked. “I put a few of your more formal dresses in the back in case you fancied it.”

“Will this be enough?” she queried, tugging on the short hem of her dress. “Maybe it’s a bit too summery.”

Hades laughed.

“Goddess of spring, too concerned by her cheerful outfit.”

Persephone laughed too, running her hands through her short hair and trying to adjust a stray curl.

“But really, do I look good enough?”

“I’m not going to give you a proper answer, you know I always think you look beautiful and will never say otherwise.”

“Deeply unhelpful,” Persephone grinned, wriggling through the front seats to examine the bags in the footwells. Hades rested his hand on her back, stroking her gently in the way that she knew meant he was getting impatient to be alone.

“What dresses did you pack?”

“The gold one you wore to your graduation, the silver and blue one from our anniversary party, and the pink one I saw you buy last winter.”

“I appreciate your choices,” she exclaimed, pulling out the gold sequined gown and patting it down. “Think I can still wriggle into this one?”

“I think all you do in that dress is wriggle,” Hades remarked, earning a short laugh and a slap on the arm. He blatantly watched as Persephone changed, clearing his throat a few times as she adjusted her bra and tried – rather inelegantly – to slip into the form-fitting dress.

“It’s your fault for being a pervert,” she said as she re-emerged, making her way back to the front seat and tapping his thigh.

“It has been six months without you, I’m allowed some perviness.”

Persephone noticed his tight grip on the steering wheel as they rounded the corner to the start of the parade.

The street was lined with people of all species and colours: gods and half-gods and nymphs and all other beings were cheering at the sight of Hades’ car, the roof opened so that Persephone could stick her head out and wave to them. Garlands of autumn leaves and peach-coloured flowers were hung from the first-floor buildings, all over lampposts, and draped around the necks of the crowds. There was confetti and music and cheering, and Persephone was completely overwhelmed once more by the joy that her return prompted. She had to hold back her tears to avoid crying as she smiled ecstatically at all the happy faces, mouthing “thank you”s to the shouts of delight, and generally trying to make sure more than the top of her head could be seen from the roof.

“You’re doing so well,” came Hades’ rumbling voice from below, and he rested a hand on her knee as he continued to drive her through the city to the podium that had been erected right beside Tower One.

They came to a stop when they reached the stage, and Persephone ducked back down into the car. Hades gave her a quick peck on the lips and a reassuring smile before they both got out. Immediately the crowds began hollering again, and Persephone took Hades’ hand as they walked up the narrow steps to the microphone that had been placed there. Someone of a much more similar height to Hades had clearly set it up, and Persephone had to get her husband to adjust the microphone stand so that she could actually reach it.

“Thank you, love,” she murmured, her voice echoing from the tall buildings and quietening the crowds. Persephone cleared her throat and the final hubbub died.

“I’m back,” she said, and there were whistles and cheers. “Thank you to everyone who organised the event today. It is always such a joy to be back here in the city I love, with the people I love.” She couldn’t help looking at Hades, and he rested his hand on the small of her back with a smile. “It’s another six months of cold weather and short days up there in the mortal realm. But down here, it’s exactly as it’s always been. Keep taking care of other people, keep working hard, and remember that no matter how hard anything gets, there are always six months of sun after the darkness.”

Persephone looked around from her platform. There were so many people who came out here, just to see her. All of her friends knew better than to expect much time with her on the first day of return to the Underworld, and so had stayed at home to watch the TV broadcast. There would be plenty of time to hang out with Artemis, Hermes and Eros later, so many days to chat with Hecate and Athena, and all the other people she cared so much about. But what mattered right now was the city that celebrated her, and the relationship at the figurehead of that.

“I won’t be back on my official goddess duties for this coming week as I need to get settled in again. Plus, I don’t think Cerberus would let me.” Laughter. “But before you know it, I will be in place as acting Queen once more. Thank you again for coming here, and I hope you all have a fantastic winter season.”

She shut off the mic, and applause rained down on her. Hades leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek before taking her hand and leading her back down to the car. People were already beginning to disperse, but many stayed to wave off the royal car as Persephone and Hades went home.

“What do you want to do when we get home?” Hades asked, one hand on the steering wheel and one hand on her leg. His fingers were lightly stroking the thick gold sequins adorning her dress, but Persephone could feel the insistent pressure on her thigh.

“Honestly?”

“Honestly. If you’re tired and don’t want to do anything, that is completely okay.”

“I would prefer to just say hi to the dogs, make the sofa smell like hay for a bit, and go to bed,” she said with a smile.

“Oh, Cerberus is going to go crazy. Are you ready for that?”

“I am so ready for dog love.”

“You might want to change out of your lovely dress first, though. Three mouths of drool might not add to the look…”

“Do you just want to watch me changing again?”

“I’m not opposed to it, but that’s not why I suggested it.”

“A likely story, mister.”

“You’d better believe it, missus.”

Hades got out of the car ahead of her, shutting the door to the kitchen so that Persephone could quickly change in the hallway without fear of Cerberus’ enthusiastic greetings. She initially called out for Hades to fetch her day dress from the car, but then he appeared on the stairs, pyjama shorts and one of his hoodies in hand. She put them on instantly and threw her arms around her husband, inhaling deeply as the smell of him enveloped her.

“Welcome home,” he murmured against her shoulder, pressing kisses anywhere pink he could reach.

“Okay, are you ready now?” Hades asked, one hand on the door handle.

“I’m ready!” she grinned, bouncing on the spot and slapping her thighs. “Bring me my boys!”

“Come on, puppies!” Hades called, opening the doors. A loud skittering of claws on tile rang out through the kitchen, followed by a volley of barking.

“My babies!” Persephone exclaimed, running in towards the cacophony as their pack of dogs all rounded the corner at once, crashing into each other in their fervour. She scooped up Meli first, then Fudge as he jumped up next, dropping to the ground as Big John planted his paws on her shoulders and began licking her face along with Mushroom and J.P.

“I swear I get nothing like this even after they go into kennels,” Hades commented, standing back to let the dogs have full attention for a moment.

“Mmm, they save it all up for me, don’t you, babies?” Persephone cooed, rubbing Russell’s ears and laughing at Cordon Bleu’s growling and barking. “Come here, you know you want love too!” She scooped him up and planted a kiss on his white head before he realised what was happening.

“Oh, and Cerberus, my angel, you’ve been so patient!” she cried, shuffling forwards to hold his middle head. “My good boy!” Persephone rubbed each of the three heads, accepting facefuls of slobber between pets and letting the other dogs make full use of her vacant lap while Cerberus dominated her focus.

She stayed there on the kitchen floor for some time, cuddling all of the dogs and talking to Hades. He let her know about new developments at Underworld Corp that had gone through in her absence, passing along gossip that Hecate had wanted her to know and generally filling her in on the past six months. They retired to the living room, letting the dogs up onto the sofas in a huge furry pile. Persephone rested against Hades’ chest, his arm draped across the back of the sofa as she rested her hand by her face, occasionally reaching down to stroke Cordon Bleu as he slept on Hade’s lap.

These conversations always lasted longer than they intended, and before Persephone knew it, her voice was hoarse and she was yawning with alternate breaths. So much happened in half a year, and it was half a year away from her home and husband as well as away from their work and the city.

“I managed to get Russell to sit the other day,” Hades said sleepily, rubbing the dog’s ear. “I swear he really didn’t want to, but I finally got that butt on the ground and I’m not letting him forget that.”

“You’re such a dog dad,” Persephone replied, stroking his chest. He chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair.

“You’re such a dog mom. Who gives her dogs more attention than her spouse?”

“Never,” she said in mock-horror, looking up at his tired face with love. “You know I’ll give you more love when we’re more awake.”

“Absolutely. I love this. I love you.”

“I love you too, my dear.”

Hades pressed a kiss to her temple and sighed.

“Should we make the dogs move and go up to bed or sleep on the sofa?”

“Mmm, move the dogs. As much as I don’t want to, we’ll wake up with sore backs otherwise.”

She slowly coaxed Cerberus’s drooling heads from her legs, and Hades repositioned a sleeping Cordon Bleu. Seeing Persephone yawn again, he tucked his arm under her legs and lifted her up bridal-style.

“Come on, my queen.”

She was drifting in and out of sleep already, so comfortable in Hades’ arms and hoodie that having the bed beneath her did little to disturb her rest. Hades tucked her under the covers before sliding in beside her. Persephone could just about see his blue smile through her eyelashes.

“’m sleeping now,” she mumbled, wriggling into his arms and relaxing against him.

“I know, sweet one. I’m just so glad to have someone else in here with me again. You know I keep your side of the bed clear while you’re gone?”

“Mmm?” she asked.

“Yeah. It doesn’t seem right lying any side but this one. And it doesn’t feel right at all until you’re beside me again.”

“’ love you,” Persephone sighed, leaning up with her eyes closed and finding her lips met his so easily.

“I love you more than anything.”

They fell asleep immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a baaaad day so wrote this pretty much in one sitting at 10pm, so if there are grammar errors or strange choices, that's why. Needed me some married domestic fluff though, so I hope that could fulfil someone else too. 
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is "hands", and will part 2 of my existing Six of Crows fic 'Hotwiring A Van Is Easier In Principle'.


End file.
